Yujin
by Kat The Maniac
Summary: Captain Ivan has finally decided to get rid of his optimistic and idiotic crew member Alfred Jones. So he captures an enemy boat, ties Alfred to a post, and sinks the ship, dooming young Alfred to a watery grave. However, the water might be what can save him too. (Contains AmericaxFem!Japan)


Alfred tried as hard as he could to wriggle free from the ropes that kept him bound to a cold and lonesome death.

He was pretty much tied to a sinking ship.

That really sucked.

He heard Captain Ivan laugh from the safety of his long boat, and Alfred tried desperately to somehow lift his middle finger.

He knew that bastard had it out for him.

What had Ivan called him?

"Dead weight?"

"So fat and stupid you'll sink the boat?"

Well as far as Alfred was concerned, Ivan could take his stupid insults and shove them up his ass.

Then again, who was currently tied to a wooden pole, seconds away from drowning?

Alfred Frederick Jones, that's who.

He looked down and nearly fainted as he realized the water was already up to his knees.

Well, it was true he was a pirate, but if there was a god in the sky right now, Alfred sure could use him.

He shouted out to the heavens, asking whoever the hell was up there for help, when suddenly he heard a soft blip in the water.

He stopped his desperate yelling and looked in front of him to find a young woman.

She had shiny black hair that stopped just past her shoulders, with a large pink flower tucked behind her ear. She wore some sort of white seashell bra, and her light brown eyes stared at him with fear and worry.

"H-how..?"

Her expression changed into one of slight happiness as she lifted her arm, and a pale pink fin splashed out of the water.

He stared with an expression of disbelief as he realized he was currently gazing upon one of his fairy tale legends.

Then it dawned on him God had listened.

This angel just happened to have a fin is all.

He grinned and shouted out "So, you can untie me right!"

Her eyebrows furrowed and she responded with holding out some sort of ugly green goop, and softly said "Yujin."

His initial reaction had long since faded, and now he couldn't help but be annoyed, rolling his eyes, he responded "What the fuck do you want me to do with that green fish shit?"

She pouted, and he suddenly realized the fact that water was already up to his chest.

Wriggling around, he shouted out "Please! Forget about that Jin-whatever crap! Just untie me!"

She sighed and held out the puke green slop, shouting out "Yujin!"

His eyes narrowed and he furiously yelled out "Are you stupid! I'M NOT A FUCKING MERMAID, I'LL DIE!"

He noticed her expression had turned into one of anger, and he knew he had blown it.

He felt water lapping his chin and quickly started muttering his prayers, he noticed she was dumping her 'Yujin' shit into his open mouth, and he didn't have much to lose, so he stopped for a second, opened his mouth wide, and swallowed it whole right before his head went under.

His glasses slipped off his face and floated upward towards the bright blue sky he'd never again see, he felt something tingling in his legs and thought oxygen deprivation was getting to him already. The whole time he was holding his breath and hoping that somehow that stupid mermaid could untie him..

She delicately placed a hand on his chest. She took a deep breath and made a rising motion with her free hand.

He knew what she wanted.

He wanted him to breathe.

Alfred looked into her eyes, and he noticed how she seemed excited, but no chance in hell was he going to breathe.

He'd drown.

But he looked at her again, and a familiar looking disappointment crossed her face.

He decided that if he was going to die, he might as well make her happy before he did.

He took a deep breath and expected water to rush into his mouth and suffocate him, instead he gasped in the water, breathing it as though it was air.

He looked ahead shocked, but heard a tiny giggle from beside him.

The mermaid was slowly unraveling the ropes around his body, and she smiled at him, giving her tail a tiny flick while asking softly _"Not so stupid now, am I?"_

He gave her a lopsided grin and responded with _"I'm sorry Miss..."_

She tugged on a particularly difficult rope and muttered out _"Sakura.."_

He gave a tiny smile and said _"That's a beautiful name.."_

Her face turned bright red, and she quickly untied the rest of the ropes, all while he grinned like an idiot.

She finally freed him, and held out a hand for him to grab

He tentatively grabbed it, and she tugged him forward.

He realized his royal blue tail seemed to move almost naturally, and he slowly propelled himself until they were side by side.

He looked at her and suddenly it dawned on him what 'Yujin' meant.

**_Friend._**

* * *

**OH HEY LOOK AT WHAT I'M DOING INSTEAD OF WRITING A NEW CHAPTER FOR MY BRIGHT LIGHT. SHIT. ANYWAY YEAH. PROBABLY NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS, CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT IT'S BASED OFF A BEAUTIFUL COMIC CALLED FISH. IT WAS MADE BY SARAH MESINGA, SO GO LOOK HER STUFF UP AND FAWN OVER HER, HER STUFF IS AMAZING. BUT YEAH, THIS IS PRETTY MUCH MY TAKE ON FISH. THIS WAS ALSO MY RESPONSE TO A SERIOUS DILEMA. THERE ARE NO AMERICAxFEM!JAPAN FICS ANYWHERE. IN FACT. THERE'S NO FEM!JAPAN IN ANY FICS. THIS IS MY ATTEMPT TO FIX THAT. ALSO IF YOU KNOW ANY GOOD FICS THAT ARE AMERICAxFEM!JAPAN. SEND ME A PM WITH THE LINK.**


End file.
